Bonecrusher
Bonecrusher was member of a semi-organic species of of crab-like sapient beings that resided on the planet Auros. History Early Life Like all other sentient organic individuals, Bonecrusher was born on the planet Auros to a pair of native Aurosians. Bonecrusher grew up on the planet's largest continent and was eventually married before becoming a Bounty Hunter. Having grown up on a planet that relied on the Hero Factory as its law enforcement, Bonecrusher initially had a great deal of respect for the organization - to the extent that he only acted as a hired-gun if his actions came to the greater good. Destruction of Auros However, several years into Bonecrusher's career, he was off-planet whilst performing the assassination of a reputed crime lord. Bonecrusher succeeded in killing the criminal then returned to Auros only to find that the planet was under quarantine after a deadly disease had spread among the population. Fearful for the life of his wife and family, Bonecrusher begged the Hero Factory to deal with the situation. However, he was ignored and was forced to witness the destruction of his species. Grief-stricken and madly seeking revenge, Bonecrusher placed the blame for the near-extinction of his species on the Hero Factory, which he believed had done nothing to prevent the cataclysm that had cost him his family. The Aurosion swore his revenge and changed his name to "Bonecrusher". Enemy of the Hero Factory In more recent times, Bonecrusher took to attacking small, civilized planets in order to attract the attention of the Hero Factory. On one such occasion he was known to have conflicted with the Rho 4 Hero team, leaving three of the heroes critically injured while killing the team's leader. Additionally, Bonecrusher was known to have battled Jimi Stringer at some point, although he managed to escape and avoided capture. Additionally, during these criminal years, Bonecrusher stole the Beagle VI, a state of the art personal space craft capable of travelling at greater speeds than Hero Crafts. Three years ago, however, Bonecrusher began to lose the will to live, being the supposed last remaining member of his species. Seeking guidance, he travelled to the Maldovarium to seek Scratch, a shifty black marketer who had helped him in the past. Upon landing, Bonecrusher sent a message which supposedly sealed the fate of a traitor, before leaving his craft. He then confronted a guard twice his size and knocked him unconscious. The Aurosian then proceeded to enter Scratch's chamber to witness him selling a Hero's core processor - that contained a security protocol - to a group of cloaked villains, receiving a large amount of payment in return. Shortly after his customers left Bonecrusher approached Scratch and pressured him to reveal any news that he knew regarding a change in the fate of his near-extinct species. Scratch then revealed that he had learnt that a number of Aurosians were residing on the planet Orcus following the crash of the Guinevere One space shuttle. However, shortly after revealing this, a rookie hero named Jay Ratchet managed to break into the Maldovarium and confront the two criminals. Bonecrusher then betrayed Scratch, leaving him behind while he escaped. Orcus Bonecrusher later travelled to the icy world known as Orcus after hearing rumors of a female member of his species residing there. The former bounty hunter hastily travelled to the planet in hopes of saving his species from extinction.However, his landing on the planet was witnessed by a Hero stationed in a Hero Factory outpost on the planet. Shortly after word of his presence was sent to the other heroes, members of the Delta 4 hero team were dispatched to Orcus to capture him. Abilities and Traits Being a male Aurosian, Bonecrusher had a thick, crab-like carapace that provided him with both a well-protected layer of natural armor and insulation against extremely cold temperatures. Additionally, he had a pair of horns and sharp layers of needle-like teeth - both of which were common to his species. However, Bonecrusher's thick, well insulated armor gave him a great deal of vulnerability to heat. Powers and Weapons Bonecrusher was equipped with a modified Meteor Blaster that fired bursts of energy that had the potential to paralyze a target. Bonecrusher was also equipped with a pincer-claw in place of his right hand and a scorpion-like stinger tail. Stats Appearances *Dance in the Flames - To be written Trivia *Bonecrusher was based around Nero from the 2009 Star Trek film. *Bonecrusher's appearance was inspired by from Abc8920's depiction of Teridax (Vorox) in his story. *Bonecrusher's build was adapted from Matoro1's 'Temptation' creation and a Teridax (Vorox) creation of his. *As Bonecrusher was an infant when the Guinevere One space craft crashed, he would be in his mid-thirties by the events of Dance in the Flames. However, as the average lifespan of an Aurosian is approximately 107 years of age, he would be in his prime for the events of this story. See Also *Brickshelf Gallery Category:User:Matoro1 Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:Dance in the Flames Category:Auros